A Harmless Visit
by Bullet'sSharpStar
Summary: When Gale came back to district 12 to visit his family, he finds himself inside Peeta's Bakery. A brief harmless visit forges a shaky bond of friendship each boy is eager to hold onto.
1. Chapter 1

"She should have chosen you." Peeta was working dough behind the counter. I let Posy glance around the new bakery by herself.

"I don't want her. She's my best friend. I never meant for this to be a competition." I told him, trying to believe it.

"Gale" posy cried from the other side of the bakery "I want some cookies!" she jumps up and down pointing to the elegantly painted cookies in the window. Peeta leaves his position behind the counter, and goes over to posy. He hands her a cookie and pats her on the head "On the house" he tells her. He comes back over to me.

"She isn't happy with me. I remind her of everything. Of Prim." Peeta puts his head down. Katniss has found the same flaw in us both.

"I'm sorry." I tell him. Without thinking, I pull him into a hug. Peeta embraces me and I can hear slight sobs coming from him.

"I just want to make someone happy." he tells me. I feel weird when he says this and I pull away. His tears have stopped and he looks flushed. "I'm sorry." he says. I grab his arm before he walks away.

"I'm not. We have each other now." I tell him boldly. Peeta blushes and flicks his blonde hair from his face. I wave goodbye and take posy home. I will visit the baker again later today.


	2. Chapter 2

I head to the window and watch Gale walk away with Posy. He holds her hand and amuses her by answering her questions about things she sees. My heart throbs as I think of how great a father he would be. I turn my back to the window and let it rest there.

"We have each other now," he has said before he left. What did that mean? I shake my head and head back to my rising dough on the counter. I pull it apart into small balls and place it in a pan. I take it to the back and sit it above the oven and let it rise a second time. I look around and find nothing to do. I go back to the front and look at my free sample plate.

I start to think about Gale again and wonder if I should forget about what he said. I remember him hugging me and I remember the strength in his arms. I feel silly for crying, but I felt so safe there. I sigh and place my head against the wall. I have so much love to give. Katniss doesn't want me and frankly, loving her is hard too. I picture Gale holding me again. I try to force it out of my head. What if he meant he liked me? I try to erase the thought. I'm not gay. Gale is not gay. But, but what if he is? I picture what that would be like. I imagine Gale wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead. My heart does something funny and I start to question my sexuality.

The thing is, I can easily imagine myself safely with Gale. I've had weird dreams, and thought about guys, but I always thought I loved Katniss. I had told myself so long ago that I did. Had I been lying to myself? Of course not, I do love Katniss, still do to this day. But, what I'm starting to feel for Gale is real too? I slump into my chair and try to sort out my thoughts.

I like Gale. That much is real. I try to sort out my confusion, but I do not make progress. But if Gale didn't mean it like that, what am I to do? If only I knew for sure how he felt, it might be easier to sort this out. I look back at the sample plate. An idea starts to form. I need to see Gale, but if he did not mean it like that, I will look stupid. I decide to make some cookies and take them to Posy. That is harmless enough.


	3. Chapter 3

I watch my siblings argue over nothing. It feels so similar, yet everything has changed. I used to get annoyed at this disturbance, but now I cannot help but smile. They are safe from the reaping. They are growing up in a new world. I lean back in my chair, laughing as I enjoy the squabble for the first time.

Just as looks like Posy might win this one, a knock sounds at the door. I can hear my mother shuffle over to the door, giving a greeting. I remain seated. Nobody comes to visit us. District 12 is busy rebuilding itself from the ashes. It is likely that someone is asking a favor from my mother.

"Right this way dear, this is just too kind of you," my mother coos from the doorway. I turn my head slightly, wondering who would visit us. Before my head is fully turned, the sweet smell of cookies reaches my nose. Peeta. It must be Peeta.

I jump from my chair, confused, and caught off guard. I smile, but quickly look away. I can feel my cheeks burning and my stomach twists. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I glance around in embarrassment. No one seems to notice me except for Peeta. Both the children and my mother are admiring the cookies. Peeta's eyes are still locked on me, brightly shining, full of innocence and hope.

"It's such a hard time for every one; I thought some cookies might be nice." Peeta smiles at me. Of course, Peeta has always been the selfless one. Seeing Posy become so happy with a cookie made him think it was unfair to the rest of the kids. My stomach sinks and my face feels colder now. I do not know why this realization feels like a disappointment to me.

Peeta's face falls a bit when our eyes meet again. He excuses himself and leaves the house. I want him to stay, but that is a stupid feeling. We have nothing in common. My mom comes over to my side, handing me a cookie.

"I thought you didn't want Katniss to know you were visiting?" she asks quietly, pain shooting through her face. She always assumed I would marry her.

"She doesn't leave her house in the village, she won't know." I say the words with indifference. My mind and worries are far from catnip. No from the window, I can see the baker, walking slowly, kicking rocks and looking upset. I want to run after him, to ask him what is wrong. Why did he come here? What can I do to make him smile again?

These questions make me uneasy and I turn my back on them and the window. I eat my cookie and watch the others disappear.

"Oh dear, I'll need to return this beautiful dish" my mother fusses over the glass plate, more elegant than anything we have ever had. Before she can work out a time in her schedule to make it to the bakery, my words are ringing in the air.

"I'll do it. I'll return it." My heart leaps as I think about seeing Peeta again.


End file.
